<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Scare Me Like That by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356296">Don't Scare Me Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington'>Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia should have known better than to let Yoshiko take her to an abandoned house. She supposed that was her fault for agreeing to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Scare Me Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt #5: test of courage. It should be rated G, but Dia drops a few f-bombs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoshiko came up with the stupidest ideas. It was a trait she shared with Mari and Chika. Putting Mari and Yoshiko together in a subunit was something Dia had vehemently argued against, but at least they had Riko as a balancing force rather than Chika. That would have been a disaster on so many levels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, was there any disaster greater than Dia, though? Not only had she agreed with Kanan to let Mari leave, which was a category five all on its own, but she was the dimwit who had agreed to start dating Yoshiko. Yeah, that Yoshiko. That would take an essay to explain all the intricacies of why that particular pairing happened, but the skinny was that Yoshiko had become a great friend to Ruby, Dia started feeling better about her as a person, and when she was drunkenly propositioned for a date at an Aqours reunion, she said yes without thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she was too stubborn - or embarrassed - to switch her answer when Yoshiko sobered up. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>track with her usual attitude, as Kanan and Mari eagerly told her when she had to admit that she and Yoshiko were going on a date. However, the two of them had been dating for two years now, and she was glad she had been that stubborn. While their relationship was an odd one, it somehow had worked out. They played off each other well, and it was certainly never boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean things were perfect, of course. It all cycled back to Yoshiko and her stupid ideas. “Why would I do a test of courage? I’m plenty courageous.” Dia had her arms crossed firmly, her patented no-nonsense stare fixed solely on Yoshiko. It was a stare that could break the strongest man, but Yoshiko was helped by the lack of sense in her fallen angel brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>the test of courage: to prove your courage!” If Yoshiko talked in circles any more, she’d be a geometry lesson. That was the young woman she was dating, though, and really, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault for agreeing to something asked of her when Yoshiko was drunk. “C’mon Dia, it’s Halloween! We gotta do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>spooky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… suppose it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that time of the year…” Dia sighed deeply, knowing that she was going to give in to one of Yoshiko’s crazy whims again. Maybe it was fair, though. Ever since they started dating, Yoshiko had tried her best to tone down on all the craziness, and she had made legitimate strides in that department. She felt bad that she hadn’t given her more praise on that front. Why couldn’t she have this day? “Alright, what exactly did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoshiko pumped her fist. “Woo! Okay, so there’s this real spooky abandoned house like ten miles out of the city. It’s perfect for a late night test of courage!” Yoshiko was beaming with excitement, as if she wanted to run to the car and drive down there right that second. Dia was not quite as enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with a haunted house? They’re designed to be scary </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe.” Dia’s face had gotten paler at the mention of an abandoned house. She didn’t believe in spirits or monsters, but was there a point in testing the hands of fate? Besides, there was something worse than ghosts, goblins, and monsters galore: substandard architecture. What if they went in there and the stairs collapsed beneath them? That was less a test of courage and more a test of stupidity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so bush league, Dia! Look, I’ve been going to those kinds of ‘haunted’ houses since I was six, and I know all of their tricks. That stuff doesn’t even phase me. You never know what’s going to happen at a real abandoned house. We might even find some old lost artifact or something!” Dia hardly doubted that, but she swallowed her misgivings and agreed. She just hoped she wasn’t going to live to regret it… Okay, wait, she wanted to live, so… No regrets, no death, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halloween night, 22:50. After the obligatorily risque Mari party, the two of them stood in front of the abandoned house. According to Yoshiko, who had impressively done her research, it had been owned by the Takashi family until a double homicide befell them twenty years ago. After that, they moved away, the house was boarded up, and it was left abandoned. Plans to demolish it had been in the works for well over a decade, but something always seemed to get in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, a murder house in the dead of night, with just two university-age women and two flashlights. I feel so safe.” Dia rolled her eyes, being as sarcastic as she could to shield her true feelings from Yoshiko. Honestly, she was more scared than she wanted to admit. As the Kurosawa heir, she knew better than to show any weakness, and fear was a major weakness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit complaining. We’re already here, so we might as well go inside.” Yoshiko started walking forward, waving Dia along with her flashlight. Looking up at the looming, rusted abode, Dia strongly considered bribing Yoshiko with a makeout session if they went back to the car and drove home. They could even do that in the car. If they left immediately, she’d let her dry hump her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t vocalize any of those desperate bargaining chips, though. Instead, she reluctantly followed after Yoshiko, trying to stay close enough to feel relatively safe without being so close that it was obvious. When they reached the front door, it was boarded up, with caution tape slapped onto the creaking frame. Dia did her best not to let out a loud sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like we’d better head home. I’m sure there’s some fake haunted video series you can traumatize me with.” She made a move to leave the porch, which she had a bad feeling was made of rotting wood, but her arm was quickly grabbed by Yoshiko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that anytime! That’s not a test of courage! Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dia, we’re right here! Let’s just go in and get our spook on. You promised, remember?” Of course she had, because she was the smartest idiot in love. Her body sagged in defeat, and she reluctantly turned around to let Yoshiko lead them inside. With the door boarded up, they had to go through a window, which had been shattered by some other thrill seekers in the past. It did not bring Dia any comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house looked no better than it did on the outside. It may have been a magnificent structure before, but now age had gotten the best of it. Anything that had made the house unique was gone: there was no furniture or other objects left behind. All that was left was the foundation, which was swallowed up by darkness without the moon to illuminate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, flashlights on.” Yoshiko turned on her flashlight, the large LED illuminating the living room. Dia fumbled with hers, quickly slamming the button and hoping Yoshiko hadn’t noticed her hands shaking. This was not how a Kurosawa was supposed to act. Unless it was Ruby, then it was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flashlights didn’t reveal anything except for cobwebs and dust. It wasn’t the ‘abandoned as-is’ houses she had seen in the movies: the remnants of the family had been sure to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they left. That made it less interesting for Yoshiko to look at, yet creepier to Dia. Something about the extreme emptiness put her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s split up, gang.” Yoshiko gave Dia a kiss on the cheek, starting to walk away. She only got a couple steps before Dia had grabbed her arm and yanked her back roughly, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?! We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>splitting up in this wreck! Who knows what could happen?!” She was shouting as quietly as she could manage, as if getting too loud would wake up something restless. Look, she had been placating Yoshiko, but this was a bridge too far. If something bad happened, the other person would have no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a group test, Dia.” She wouldn’t budge, though. When she wanted to be obstinate, she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>obstinate. In those times, even the great Yohane had to back down and acquiesce. “Alright, fine, but I’m docking you points.” She didn’t care about some made-up point system. She just wanted someone to carry her out if she ended up breaking a leg or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being around Yoshiko gave her enough comfort to walk through the house without too much shaking. The spiritual energy Yoshiko always said she drew from gave her an aura that could at least give Dia plausible deniability that she knew what she was doing. It was better than knowing Yoshiko was off her rocker and she was following her regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There really wasn’t anything to see, besides more cobwebs and dust. Upon closer inspection, there were wood shards against a couple of the walls in an empty room on the left, but that was it. She kept waiting for Yoshiko to admit that it was a waste of time, but it never came. Instead, she decided that they would go upstairs. When was that ever a good idea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stairs creaked noisily as they ascended, and each step they took, Dia feared it was going to splinter beneath them. Even if the stairs held, maybe there were nails that they couldn’t see. She had her tetanus shot, but she didn’t know if Yoshiko had. That would put her at great risk!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had a tetanus shot recently?” She grabbed onto the handrail, shuddering at how grody it felt. If she squeezed hard enough, it would likely crumble, making her wonder if it was safer to just keep walking without taking hold of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Uh, it’s been like five years. Do you think there are raccoons in here or something?” God, there actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. She hadn’t even been thinking of the wildlife that may have made their homes in the house. Was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth potentially getting rabies? She didn’t think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second floor held no more interest than the first. Just like the rooms beneath them, it had been completely cleaned out. There was only one thing that caught either of their eyes. In an otherwise empty room, there was a large metal flap that remained untouched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where this goes.” Yoshiko opened the flap, which took a bit of strength due to how rusted it had become. It was some kind of chute, heading down into the darkness. Dia guessed it was some kind of laundry chute, but before she could postulate, Yoshiko had another stupid idea. “I’m gonna check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You are not going to do that.” Dia would have emphatically put her foot down if she wasn’t afraid of busting through the floorboards. She knew Yoshiko had a daredevil streak in her, but this was going way too far. “You don’t know what’s down there, or if the chute is even safe. It might be plugged up and you won’t even reach the bottom. What if there isn’t anything to catch you down there- YOSHIKO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Test of courage, Dia!” Yoshiko yelled, having already tossed her flashlight down the chute before lifting herself up and sliding down with an excited squeal. Dia dashed forward to try to grab her, but all she did was hit the now-empty chute. She shined her own flashlight down, but she couldn’t see anything. She could hear Yoshiko’s screams, but that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOSHIKO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, but as Yoshiko’s own screams trailed off, all she had left was silence. Feeling very vulnerable, she shined the flashlight up and down both ends up the hallway, but there was nothing there. She swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do next. It would be best to return to the front door, but she had no idea where Yoshiko was going to end up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was attempting to come to a decision, she saw a shadow appear on her right, in the periphery of her vision. She whirled around, her heart suddenly pumping a mile a minute. When the flashlight illuminated the hall, but there was nothing there. Nothing was there that could have even cast that shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…” She wasn’t thinking clearly. If she was, she would’ve taken a moment to think up a better plan. However, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking clearly, so she ran full throttle in the opposite direction. The hall went on longer than she expected, and at the end were two more hallways. She chose to go left on a whim, desperate to put distance between her and whatever she had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding in her ears as she ran, feeling as if she was in some sort of tunnel vision. She ran until she ran out of breath, collapsing against a wall and shutting her eyes tightly. It was prudent for her to continue running, but she wasn’t able to breathe. She had to stop, just for a moment, to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, opening her eyes turned out to be a mistake. She shined her flashlight down the hall, and she didn’t recognize anything she saw. The tunnel vision she had gone through had blinded her to her surroundings, and now she didn’t know where she had ran off to. As far as she knew, she was completely and totally lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was already dealing with the sudden burst of exercise, but now it had to deal with the terror gripping it from the realization that she had gotten herself lost. It gave her flashbacks to when she was a child and had gotten lost in Tokyo. That had led to a lifelong fear of such things, and why she didn’t particularly like the big city. She certainly didn’t like this house either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help…” she whimpered, her voice hardly making a dent in the big, dilapidated house. She was terrified, and no one was there to help her. Who knew where Yoshiko was by that point. What if she had gotten hurt? She was sitting there like a coward while leaving her girlfriend in pain. She had to do something! But… But how would she even find her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dia! Dia, where are you?!” Wait, that was Yoshiko. She cupped her ear, feeling desperation gripping her heart now, hoping against hope to hear her voice again. “Diaaa!” Yes! It was her! Without thinking, she jumped to her feet and started running towards where she thought the voice was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoshiko! I’m here, Yoshiko!” She couldn’t keep the fear out of her voice, but she didn’t care. Her lungs were not prepared for another bout of running, but she pressed forward anyway. All she wanted to do was see Yoshiko, and to get out of this damn place. Anything else was ancilliary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was big, and any sounds echoed off its many walls. Finding each other, even as they shouted for one another, was a tall task. They eventually did, though, as they locked eyes from across the hall. For once, it was Dia taking the initiative, running full speed and nearly knocking Yoshiko off her feet with the speed and strength of her hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot! Why would you do such a stupid thing?!” Well, that wasn’t the reunion Yoshiko was expecting, but she probably should have seen it coming. “What if you had gotten hurt and I couldn’t find you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was fine. I knew what I was doing.” That was a boldfaced lie, but hey, anything to placate her shouting girlfriend. It made her feel bad, though. She had never seen her so uncomposed, looking as if she had seen something horrifying. “Why weren’t you at the chute, though? I came back to find you and you were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I saw something. A shadow, and…” Now that she was in Yoshiko’s arms, she felt her terror transforming into shame. “I thought it was someone else, and I ran, and… I got lost…” She started blushing, and tears started pricking at her eyes. “I give up, Yoshiko. I can’t do this. I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of… of course.” Surprisingly, Yoshiko didn’t even try to convince her otherwise. She took Dia’s hand and led her back to the stairs, which they descended silently. Dia felt miserable and embarrassed. She had broken down in front of Yoshiko, and had ended up looking like a childish coward. It was best to hide in her room and not come out for a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice returned to her when they were clear of the house and heading back to the car. “I’m sorry, Yoshiko,” she whispered, unable to look her in the eye. “I didn’t pass your test of courage and I ruined your Halloween night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s… it’s okay.” Yoshiko’s voice was quiet and contemplative. It was much different than how she usually talked. “Uh, I… What happened, Dia?” She finally looked at her girlfriend, seeing no traces of amusement on her face. She seemed genuinely curious and concerned about what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw a shadow,” she admitted, feeling worse hearing something so silly come out of her mouth. She had already told Yoshiko that was what happened, but now that her mind was getting clearer, she could see how stupid it sounded. “I… I know it had to be a trick of my eyes, but I got scared because you weren’t there. So I ran, and… it was like being in Tokyo again. I got lost, and it terrified me. Why did you leave, Yoshiko? Why did you leave me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoshiko let out a sigh, looking up at the night sky. “Because I’m a fucking idiot.” She laughed softly, cracking her neck. The sound made Dia cringe, but she chose to ignore it for the time being. “I just wanted to do this because I think it’s fun, and I wanted you to have fun too. I wasn’t thinking, though. I just jumped down that chute without even thinking, and I left you alone. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t do it again, okay?” She still sounded shaky, and she was relieved to lapse into silence again. Still, she felt guilt roiling in her stomach. Yoshiko had just been trying to get her to enjoy what she liked, and she had made a big deal out of it and ruined things. On top of that, she had looked like a complete idiot in front of her. “Can we just… pretend this didn’t happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why?” They had reached the car, but Yoshiko stopped in front of it, tilting her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I acted like a coward,” she admitted, ducking her head as she blushed. “I don’t want you thinking of me like that. It’s not very… becoming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s silly, Dia.” She was surprised to hear that come out of Yoshiko’s mouth. When she started laughing, that put her in full ‘angry stare’ mode. “Hey, hey, don’t look at me like that. It’s just nice to know that you aren’t perfect, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not perfect,” she countered, frowning at where the conversation was going. She knew she wasn’t perfect. Yoshiko didn’t have to rub it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re basically perfect, Dia.” Yoshiko scoffed, leaning against the passenger door. “Look, you’ve always been the perfect, model student, heiress, girlfriend. All of that stuff. I’m not anywhere close to that. I’m the screw-up weirdo who somehow had you fall into my lap. It’s nice to know that you aren’t so perfect that I have to constantly wonder how I even got to date you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoshiko…” Dia sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew that Yoshiko had some issues with her self-esteem. She had known that since they first met. It wasn’t something she liked to hear, though. She didn’t want Yoshiko thinking they were dating out of pity or anything of the sort. “I don’t care that you’re not perfect-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I do!” Yoshiko slammed her fist down on the hood, then quickly checked to make sure she hadn’t left a dent. “Shit, I think it’s okay… Anyway, I do, Dia. You are amazing. You are a wonderful person, and I don’t know how the hell we’re dating. What if taking you here was a complete screw-up, and you want to break up with me? This was a stupid idea…” She looked away from Dia, looking completely distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Consoling people who were sad wasn’t Dia’s strong suit. She was sure she had messed Ruby up more than she’d helped by trying to comfort her in the past. This wasn’t something she wanted to mess up again, though. Not with her girlfriend: someone she cared so much about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoshiko, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not perfect.” She wrapped her arms around Yoshiko, hugging her from behind. “I get scared of being lost. I’ve always been too shy to become friends with people. I’ve been a terrible sister to Ruby at times. Don’t think you’re not good enough for me.” She felt the tears returning, but she didn’t bother wiping them away. “I don’t want anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I messed up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. It sucked, but that doesn’t mean I want to break up with you. Please, believe me…” She hugged Yoshiko tighter, trying to somehow pour her feelings right into Yoshiko’s heart. “I love you, Yoshiko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… You love me?” Yoshiko was being held too tightly to properly turn around, but she would have done a double take otherwise. Dia had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>said she loved her. Now she had actually said it, and she couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say it in jest,” Dia huffed, feeling her face growing warm again. The words had slipped out of her mouth without her meaning to say them, but that didn’t mean they weren’t true. Regardless of stupidity, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>love Yoshiko. It just wasn’t something she said willy-nilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, uh… Well, I love you too. I mean, of course I do. You’re amazing, and who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>love you?” Yoshiko was trying to sound strong, but she instead sounded extremely flustered. “I mean, I don’t care about anyone else who loves you. I love you, and I’m… I’m sorry about the test of courage thing. You’re plenty brave, Dia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I know you didn’t do it to embarrass me.” Now, if it had been Mari, maybe… “I’m sorry I ended your night early, though. Why don’t we go do something else? It can be anything you want, and I promise I won’t ruin it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing I’d like to do.” Yoshiko looked over her shoulder, smiling cheekily. “Maybe we could go sit in a parking lot and you can tell me how much you love me.” Dia rolled her eyes at that, papping Yoshiko on the cheek. “Heyyy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>say I wouldn’t ruin what you wanted to do, didn’t I?” She let go of Yoshiko, standing next to the passenger side door and waiting to be let in. “I expect to hear how much you love me as well, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can totally do that. Prepare to be loved, Dia Kurosawa!” Yoshiko hurried over to the driver’s side, unlocking the door as she flung it open and got in. Dia chuckled as she followed, moving much more deliberately. It may not be scary, but hearing Yoshiko tell her she loved her was as good a way to spend her Halloween as any.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>